Gamer Girl Noob
by AmiiSong
Summary: An AU where Hana is a university student for game development. Mccree on the other hand is was a professor in Game Design, he liked helping student work on action or so called shooting scenes with them. Remind you that this story doesn't include the Omnic crisis attack on South Korea and Overwatch didn't exist like it does currently


An AU where Hana is a university student for game development.

Mccree on the other hand is was a professor in Game Design, he liked helping student work on action or so called shooting scenes with them. Remind you that this story doesn't include the Omnic crisis attack on South Korea and Overwatch didn't exist like it does currently

Hana just left home her home in with her father , she wasn't lonely she thought to herself but a part of her knew she truly was home sick and probably needing some video games, Doritos and some good old one liter Mountain Dew right about now. Hana didn't have the time to go to college

Or she didn't make the time too. She was busy with video games and she loved that, she enjoyed reviewing the games her viewers suggested for her to play from time to time. She quietly stepped onto the stairs not wanting to go into the elevator because it was early and though it was busy "My room isn't that high" she mumbled as she walked the four staircases before reaching to level five and now she just had to wake down the hall to room thirty-seven, she panted as she got to her room and grabbed her keys out of her purse when she her a loud voice from below "I HATE ". Hana tilted her head in confusion as the person sounded like a female in utter confusion she unlocked her room with her two suitcases and sat on the floor for a bit, she didn't have a roommate like she expected or was told. "Not having a roommate might be a good thing, I have the whole room to myself and enough room to set up a PC and my PlayStation 4 and Xbox One" She smiled as she was proud of her clever thinking but something felt off though she still unpacked as if nothing bothered her, she didn't bring a lot with her fortunately she could buy everything she needed or wanted in that matter in a flash. She laughed as she imagined herself trying to carry everything up to the elevator and to her room, she must of laughed too loudly because she could her footsteps near her door and got quiet just in case. The footsteps soon stopped and she sighed in relief until she heard a knock on her door, Hana wasn't expecting it and squealed in panic and ran to her door and swung it open quickly. She then gave her best smile to a guy who looked older maybe twice her age even, he doesn't look that old she thought to herself she assumed he wasn't a freshmen maybe someone who got held back she made eye contact with him then slightly averted her eyes "I'm not too loud, am I?" She muttered and he looked at her and then chuckled (which one sounds better 'giggled' or 'chuckled') and shook his head in disagreement and smiled as he told her "No you're not darling, just wanted to see how the freshmen were doing and seeing if they needed help unpacking" He looked behind the tiny girl in front of him to discover that her room was mostly empty "You sure didn't bring a lot with you" Hana laughed and responded with "I'm buying everything else" The guy looked down at her in shock "With what money?" he asked confused. Hana didn't respond with an answer but instead a question of your own "Are you a senior? Or perhaps a professor?" He nodded and with his heavy American accent "I'm a professor, a professor in the ladies" Hana eyes widen to see a grin "You sure are a flirt aren't you" He tilted his head " Not as much as you think, I just enjoy teasing people" Hana sighed as rolled her eyes at him. He gave her a smile a really cute one before saying 'Well miss, I best be going gotta check on the other freshmen" She waved slightly behind his back as he walked his way back to the other side of the hall. She closed the door and decided to set up her bed, she slept on a traditional Korean bed although the floors here weren't heated or comfortable she liked the idea of making her room as homey as possible. She smiled as she placing down her mattress and her comforter and blanket along with her blanket, she sighed and flopped herself into bed she smiled and breathed deeply as she found herself slowly falling asleep.


End file.
